whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hedge Wardens
The Hedge Wardens are an entitlement that seeks to cull the more dangerous elements of the Hedge. Background A modern entitlement, the Wardens were formed decades ago by a Wizened soldier named Iron William who believed that modern communications and technology could allow freeholds to coordinate to create a network of trods that would defy Gentry control. Given both the promise and the danger lurking within the Thorns, the Hedge Wardens try to tame the Hedge around the local freehold, rooting out the region’s most dangerous Hedge-beasts and keeping trods open so that changelings can escape from Arcadia. Unlike other groups that interact with and calm the Hedge, the Wardens are more interested in control than understanding. Organization The Hedge Wardens are highly regimented. At the bottom are the cadets, who work with the Wardens but lack either the skill or desire to properly join the order. These cadets often include the ensorcelled, and act as backup on the mortal side of the Hedge. Above cadets are the common soldiers, who organize into a Base within the freehold. This Base is under the command of a single Hedge Lord or Hedge Lady, who gives orders as needed. Each Base also has a loremaster, who catalogues the Wardens’ enemies and learns Hedge lore; a quartermaster, who handles supplies, inter-base coordination, and personnel issues; and a speaker, who looks to recruitment and deals with other entitlements and the local Courts. Each Base coordinates with a central Base, run by the Hedge King. Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites': Wyrd 3, Investigation 2, Occult 2 Title: Warden (Male or Female), Lord or Lady (leader) The Wardens do not actively recruit; rather, they impress the local changelings and allow aspirants coming to them to compete for the honor of joining. Such entrants are given basic training before being set on three tasks. The first is to journey into the Hedge alongside a veteran Warden, spending a full week while avoiding trods; this is to demonstrate the ability to survive among the Thorns if necessary. The second task is the destruction of a local Hedge-Beast, along with the recovery of a valuable thing from it; those who can gather many allies are of particular interest to the order. The final task is simply the swearing of an oath, following induction to the order; this oath always requires a medial forbiddance task against discussing Warden matters with outsiders. Unsurprisingly, a military mindset is paramount among members, with military and police backgrounds being common. Recruits are most often from Summer and Autumn — the former for the force and power to impose order on the Hedge, the latter to strike fear into the hobgoblins. Physical Attributes, Skills, and Merits are common. Mental Traits are valued mostly for their practical capabilities, while Social Traits are valued as long as they can help the Wardens gather allies and resources for jobs. Mien Young Wardens find that their weapons and armor take on a dark metallic sheen, which comes to cover their clothing, hair, and eventually their skin. Usually, Wardens appear unyielding or inflexible, regardless of how limber they may be. Additionally, the Hedge recognizes the danger of a Warden, wilting in the face of his or her presence. Privileges *'Heart of Iron': Wardens bear a small degree of protection in their dealings. When targeted by magic that permits the use of Wyrd as a die penalty or opposed check, a Warden increases her effective Wyrd by 1 for that purpose. Gallery Hedge Warden.png|Hedge Warden References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)